


Ghost in the Machine

by SashaValeria



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaValeria/pseuds/SashaValeria
Summary: Lisa finally gets out from under Coil, with some creative help from a new cape on the scene.(Also done for day 2 of artober, prompt "wisp")
Kudos: 6





	Ghost in the Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Might become a longer work later, don't count on it though.

“Oh my god why. Why. You didn’t even TRY to hide it? Come on. Yes I know it’s a good pun but seriously you have got to be--. Ugh shut up stop smugging me I’m the smugger,” Lisa’s shouting trailed off in to a glum sort of grumble at being out smugged. A truly arduous task for most people, but something Willow is able to do regularly with their masterful skills and wonderous amazingne— “I can hear your internal monologue from here, stop being so self-assured. You sound arrogant.” Willow harrumphed and crossed their arms, shaking their head and then using it to indicate towards the pastry shop the two were standing across the street from. Lisa let out a long drawn out sigh in resignation before stomping off towards the door to said store, ignoring the whistley chuckles from behind her. She didn’t need their sass right now.

Once they were both in the store and had ordered, where Lisa had ordered for Willow because ‘take that’, and sitting in a secluded corner of the store’s dining room, Lisa leaned forward and put on her best vulpine grin. “So how did he take our resignation?” At the question, Willow’s face turned equally vulpine and they pulled out their phone, unlocking it and swiping a few times to bring up a video and giving the phone over to Lisa, projecting as best they could ‘do not swipe go, do not collect 200 blackmail’. Lisa stuck her tongue out and pressed play on the video, which turned out to be from a security camera in Coil’s main base, showing the man himself, unmasked and everything.

“Holy shit he worked for the PRT himself!” Lisa whisper shouted once she got a good look at his face, recognizing it from her extensive digging in the PRT’s databases and such. Willow grinned and nodded, resting their head on their hand and making a motion to indicate to keep watching. A minute or so in to the video, his computer screen went from barely reflecting light off of his face to illuminating his features and the space behind him in sharp detail, causing him to yelp and cover his eyes. “Ohhhh you lightmoded him, fucking nice. Asshole deserved that.” And then as the villain coil took the time to finally read what had popped up on his screen, he suddenly started panicking and trying to bring up other programs on his computer, almost visibly sweating. Eventually he seemed to just give up, getting up and trying to leave the room through a door behind his desk. Which didn’t seem to want to be opened. The video cuts off there with a blue flame graphic displaying and then fading the black.

Lisa handed the phone back to her friend and accomplice, saying, “And after that the PRT showed up, right?” Willow nodded, and continued nodding as Lisa asked the rhetorical question, “And you censored Coil when you put this on PHO?” Lisa shook her head and sighed, scooting her chair over to sit closer to Willow, where she leaned over and gave them a side-hug, whispering, “Thank you for this.” Willow looked bashful, slowly giving Lisa a pat on the head and returning her hug lightly.

With that awkwardness over, Lisa leaned away from her now partner in crime and exclaimed, “So, no more sad talk. Lets say we turn this into a proper date why don’t we,” to cause Willow to blushed and turn away, making both of them start laughing. After letting that die down, Lisa leaned forward to look Willow more directly in the face and smugged, “And seriously, you aren’t going to get away with calling yourself ‘Ignis Fatuus’ as your cape name. Literally will-o’-the-wisp. With your _name being Willow_! Pretty good branding with the ghost in the machine type hacking thing and the blue flame calling card, but seriously I hate everything about it.”

Willow raised their hands defensivly, showing their phone screen with the text, “Hey! I like puns! Shuddup!” written out on it, causing both of them to descend into further laughter.


End file.
